


Ice Cubes

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara and Din [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sleepy!Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Din is not happy with how Cara decides to wake him up.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara and Din [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867351
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Ice Cubes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lailuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/gifts).



> Another story from a prompt, hope you guys like it! Thanks again for the prompts!

The kid was with the tribe for the week, leaving Din and Cara time to relax, Din hummed and rolled onto his front, snuggling into his pillow. He can hear Cara shuffling back over to their mattress and grumbles as she lifts the blanket and slides back into bed. 

He was about to doze off again, when what feels like ice touches his legs and he jerks away...and then it happens again, “Quit touching me, your feet are cold!” He growls out, hearing her chuckle softly before withdrawing her feet.

He relaxes again, ignoring her shuffling and wiggling until her feet are shoved up under his belly, “CARA!” He shouts, wiggling away and pulling the blankets with him.

“Come back here, my feet are freezing.” She says and he backs up, wrapping himself in the blankets, glaring.

His plan to cover himself completely in blankets was foolproof until she dragged the din burrito over and managed to wiggle her freezing hands into his blanket. He did not shriek or make any other high pitched sound.

“Ah nice and warm.” She purrs, as he squirms and tries to escape the ice cubes she calls hands. 

Only after her hands warm up does she unroll him from the blankets and pull him against her, making sure to tuck her cold feet against his legs.

“This is a very cruel and unusual punishment.” He mumbles.

“Maybe, but you are so warm.” She mumbles sleepily against his ear.

He sighs loudly and finally relaxes back against her, allowing her to keep her feet where they were.


End file.
